QuantumTale
|date = December 13, 2016 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic}} |source = TimeKid Sans}} QuantumTale is an AU based around the idea of a glitched reset, sending Frisk back to an earlier timeline but with a glitch, making Sans able to control time and time travel. However, Sans and Frisk aren't the only ones aware of his time travel ability. QuantumTale tells the story of former fallen child Frisk who, after ending the neutral run, ponders about what they could’ve done for the monsters and regretted leaving so soon. They wanted to make things better for the monsters so they decide to reset the timeline once again. However, they had a dream where they met Flowey, who had other plans for their reset. He tricked Frisk into resetting using the power of the SOULS, causing the reset button to glitch. The RESET button shattered into pieces and the two were suddenly warped back in time, to the time of the Great War, and the six souls scattered across the monster territory. What makes matters worse is that the SOULS now have the power to alter time after containing a fragment of the shattered reset button. Everything is now up to Frisk, with the help of some familiar 'young' faces, to retrieve those six souls and go back to their rightful timeline in order to set things right once and for all. Characters Undertale Characters TimeKid!Sans Sans is almost indistinguishable from the original. This Sans is still lazy, but still having that energetic energy that is lost in adulthood, but he still gets things done. In battle, unlike the original Sans' blue-yellow left eye, TimeKid! Sans has a blue clock in place of his eye. In this universe, Sans can time travel using what are called 'time portals' and often uses it to his advantage, although he has said he just wants to be normal. He's a lot more reluctant than his Undertale counterpart to fight the human on a genocide run. He often fights with Error!Sans as he causes problems for him and tries to save those caught in his strings. Along with causing "problems" throughout the multiverse, Sans often goes to Toriel to get healed from mysterious burn marks, which are from a curse. TimeKid!Papyrus Papyrus is similar to the original, but very young, almost toddler age. He is the youngest of the characters. he wears a pair of red ski goggles, is missing his front tooth and wears a red ski suit with black pants and orange and black boots. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. This Papyrus is very innocent since he's young, but that leads to a few complications since he doesn't understand lots of things very well yet, including his magic. TimeKid!Frisk Instead of a blue and purple striped shirt, they wear a purple jumper and dark purple 'v' shapes on their sweater. They also have a rainbow ribbon coming out of their pocket. Like Sans, Frisk wears a pair of goggles on their head. Frisk also appears to be a younger version of their self, as if they were born around the time of the war. TimeKid!Toriel Toriel wears a big pinkish, purple bow with a cross in the center on the right side of her head and sports a short dress of the same color with, it has 6 black buttons on the front of a flap that's pale pink with her sleeves, similar to her actual ones on her robe in the game and has a pale shade of her dress. She wears almost open-toed boots that are also pink. Her magic consists mainly of healing, being the AU's main healer. Toriel is basically best friends with everybody, (except Gorgette) including Sans, who she has to heal every once in a while. TimeKid!Undyne Undyne wears pink and black sleeveless shirt and shorts, with matching colored bracelets or arm protectors. She has a pair of green and white goggles and her red hair is in a loose ponytail, like her future self in classic Undertale. She, like many of the other characters, is portrayed at a younger age. Undyne is also considered a "mild bully" who doesn't really pick on weak kids but tries to bring out the toughness in them. Despite being tough, Undyne comes from a prestigious, rich family. Since her dad is the head of the Royal Guard, he's tough as well, but only sees Undyne as a softhearted "princess," and could never see her speaking up or doing anything tough. TimeKid!Alphys Alphys wears a white lab coat like her Undertale counterpart and wears an orange frilly dress under it, she wears on Orange headband the same color as her dress which has an orange flower on the right side. She wears large square glasses slightly resembling her Undertale counter-part. Although she's young in this AU, Alphys still loves to invent and fix things, like most of the other Alphyses. TimeKid!Asgore Asgore looks quite similar to Asriel from Undertale in his body shape, he's a young white goat but he has blond hair and has small horns. He wears a purple jumper with a zig-zag pattern, the torso of his jumper is knit and darker than the rest. He wears black trousers and walks barefoot. He has a crush on Toriel though, despite Gorgette wanting otherwise. Even in this AU, he still has a strong sense of duty to his title and is very loyal to his friends despite everything. Flowey Flowey, in this AU, is an echo flower. Although he doesn't really repeat everything everyone says, he, being himself, can still be "annoying." Asriel doesn't exist in this AU, therefore, Flowey is an anomaly who remembers everything from the timeline before he and Frisk were glitched into the new one (a.k.a. this AU.) Added Characters Gorgette Gorgette, obviously, is not in classic Undertale. However, she is still a main character in this AU. She, like Toriel, has a crush on Asgore. Gorgette has powers similar to Undyne, minus the spears. She has the power to turn a monster or a human's soul green, making it impossible to escape from her. One person she uses this magic on the most is Sans since Sans is a close friend of Asgore's, (and he really doesn't care.) Gorgette acts like a tsundere, where when people act nice to her, she gets flustered and throws a fit. (Gorgette's name is a play off of the Greek mythology's characters the Gorgons. E.g. Medusa) Story |-|Chapter 1 = * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic